Coffee Rush
by Chuckamaru
Summary: Bulma gives Goku coffee. Goku drinks it. Vegeta says that that wasn't a very good idea. Is the Saiyan Prince telling the truth? Please R&R!!!


Disclaimer: DragonBall/Z/GT and all related characters and logos are registered trade marks of someone other than me. The same thing goes for Chuck E. Cheese's and "Keep Off The Grass" signs. 

One extremely stormy day in spring, Goku headed for Capsule Corporation. He was meeting Vegeta for a sparring session. Through the wind and rain he flew, trying hard not to get struck by lightning. When he reached C.C., he knocked on the door. 

"Hi Bulma!" he said cheerfully when she answered the door. 

"Hey Goku!" she replied. "Come on in." She noticed the water dripping from his clothes. "You must be freezing!" she said. "Would you like some coffee?" 

"Uh, sure." he replied. He entered. 

"I can't believe Vegeta wants to spar in this weather." Bulma said as she prepared the coffee. 

"I guess he thought it might be a little more challenging. And you know Vegeta. Always up to a good challenge." 

Just then, Trunks entered the kitchen. "Hey Goku." he said. 

"Hey Trunks." 

"Oh Trunks?" Bulma said. "Could you tell your father that Goku's here?" 

"Sure Mom." the boy replied. He took a deep breath. "HEY!" he called to his sister. "SHORT STACK!" 

"WHAT?!" Bra demanded, sticking her head out of the door to her room. 

"Go tell Dad Goku's here!" 

"Tell him yourself, Jerk-face!" with that, she shut the door. 

"Fine." Trunks said. He went to find Vegeta. "He's coming." he said when he returned. 

"Thank you Trunks." Bulma said, sitting down at the table. Goku sat as well. Trunks went off to his room. Bulma sipped at her coffee as Goku gulped down his. 

"What did you say this stuff was again, Bulma? It's pretty good." inquired Goku. 

"It's coffee." she replied. "Haven't you had it before?" 

"Oh! Coffee!" Goku said. "Yeah, I've tried it. You gave me some when I was a kid. I didn't like it then, so I didn't swallow it." 

"It is kind of a grown-up taste." Bulma agreed. Goku nodded and returned to his coffee. He was already on his third cup when Vegeta walked in. 

"Alright Kakarot." he said. "Let's just-" he stopped dead in his tracks. "Kakarot what are you doing?!" 

Goku, not realizing that the question had been rhetorical, surveyed his surroundings and replied "Well, I'm sitting in your kitchen drinking coffee and I'm waiting for you so we can

spar." 

"Woman!" Vegeta said turning to Bulma. "How could you give him coffee?!" 

"What difference does it make?" she replied. "You never drink coffee." 

"And do you have any idea why?" 

"Because... you... don't like it?" 

"NO! " Vegeta shouted. "I don't drink it because Saiyans can't drink coffee!" 

"Why not?" Goku asked. 

"Do I have to explain everything?!" 

Goku thought for a moment. "Yes." 

"Well, what does coffee do to humans? It gives them extra energy, right?" 

"Right." Bulma interjected. 

"Well it does the same thing to Saiyans, only Saiyans already heave plenty of energy so when they drink coffee they get extremely hyper and without even meaning to they destroy

everything in their path!" 

Goku suddenly burst out laughing. "Oh I get it Veggie ol' pal! You're trying to play a joke on me! Pretty funny. You really had me going for a while." 

The Saiyan Prince stood there exasperated. 

"So," Goku said. "You ready to spar?" 

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" Vegeta demanded. "DO YOU REALLY THINK I'D BE STUPID ENOUGH TO SPAR WITH YOU AFTER YOU'VE JUST HAD COFFEE?!" 

"Aw come on Vegeta. The joke's over." 

"Kakarot," Vegeta said, speaking as calmly as he could. "Have you ever killed someone without meaning to?" 

"No..." Goku replied, forgetting about his grandpa. "Can't say that I have." 

"Well, neither have I, but I've heard it's not a good feeling so unless you wish to experience it I suggest that you stay away from all living things for at least four hours." 

"Come on Vegeta." Bulma said. "It's not funny any more." 

"Fine." Vegeta said. "Don't listen to me. BRA! TRUNKS!" he called 

"What?!" both half-Saiyans called in unison. 

"Get your jackets. We're leaving." 

"Alright!" they called and did as their father told them. 

"Vegeta," Bulma said. "Where are you going?" 

"As far away from Kakarot as I can get." he replied. "And if you value your life, you'll come too." 

"I don't know what's up with Vegeta today." Bulma said after he left with the kids. 

"It's too bad we didn't get to spar." thought Goku out loud. "Hey Bulma. Ya got anything to eat?" 

"Of course Goku. Help yourself." 

"Thanks." he said. He pushed back on the chair and suddenly he flew backwards across the kitchen and, chair and all. The cherry oak seat broke into a million pieces as it hit the

wall. "Oh sorry Bulma." Goku picked himself up off the floor revealing a large crack in the Italian marble tilling. "Oh gosh!" he said. "Sorry about that." 

"Uh, that's alright Goku." Bulma replied, suddenly worried that Vegeta had been telling the truth about Saiyans and coffee. 

Goku took a step, making an enormous dent were his foot had landed. "Oh man! I'm sorry!" he said. "Geez. I better leave before I cause anymore damage. I promise to pay you back

for all of this. Good bye." and with that, he instantly-transmitted himself out of there. 

Once he was outside, Goku did not feel like traveling by instant transmission. He didn't even feel like flying. He felt like walking. The ground shook with each step he took and his feet

left big dents in the ground. But Goku didn't notice the great amount of unnecessary energy he was putting into his actions. 

Meanwhile, Vegeta had taken the kids to Chuck E. Cheese's. He stood leaning against the wall as Trunks and Bra played arcade games. The took care not to break the machines.

They had already been kicked out of the bowling alley. Suddenly the cellular phone that Bulma had given Vegeta started ringing. 

"What do you want?" he demanded answering the phone. 

"You were right!" Bulma said frantically into the phone. "Goku's hyper active and he's loose on the streets!" 

"Of course I was right. As Prince of my home planet I had to deal with some of the punk kids who tried to make a quick buck selling coffee on the streets." 

"Really?" 

"Yes really. Do you think I would make this up?" 

"I guess not." she replied." Do you think you can do anything about Goku? I'm really afraid he might hurt someone." 

"What do I care if Kakarot kills some Earthlings?" 

"VEGETA!! DO SOMETHING NOW!!!" 

"Fine. I'll send the kids home and I'll see what I can do about Kakarot." He pressed "end" and put away his phone. "Damn." he said to himself. "Damn!" he said a little louder,

involuntarily pounding his fist into the wall. Realizing what he had done, Vegeta glanced left and right to be sure no one had seen and slowly moved away from the large hole. 

Five minutes, a promise to return next weekend, a lot of shouting, and a twenty dollar bribe later, the kids headed home and Vegeta set off to find Goku. 

The coffee-powered Saiyan's path of destruction was so clearly visible from the sky that Vegeta could have found him even if he couldn't sense Ki. 

Goku was strolling down the sidewalk of a usually crowded street when Vegeta caught up to him. Fortunately, because of the rain, not many people were out. Vegeta landed near

him and found himself standing ankle deep in water. He had touched down right in a couple of Goku foot prints which had filled with rain water and were indistinguishable from the

rest of the sidewalk. He stepped out of them. 

"Oh hi Vegeta!" Goku said. He swung his arm to pat the Saiyan Prince on the back. Vegeta dodged left and Goku's hand struck a lamp post instead, breaking it cleanly in half and

sending it crashing down into a parked car. "Whoops." said Goku, smiling with his hand behind his head. "Heh heh. Didn't mean to do that." 

Vegeta stared at the remains of the street light, his eyes shaking in the anime style. He turned to Goku angrily. "Do you realize that could have been me?!" 

"Gosh." the still-smiling Saiyan replied. "I guess it could have." 

"Listen Kakarot! Vegeta said, a vein showing in his forehead. "You-" 

"Aw take it easy Veggie." Goku said. He put his hang on Vegeta's shoulder in what was supposed to be a calming gesture. Instead, the force of the unintentionally powerful hit

brought the Saiyan Prince to his knees. "Wow." said Goku. "I, guess, you, were, right, about, that, coffee, thing." 

"You guess I was right?!" Vegeta demanded, getting up. "You guess I was right?! Well guess what Kakarot?! When you get over this coffee rush I guess I'm going to KILL YOU!!!"

Vegeta stood breathing heavily for several minutes. Finally, after getting most of his anger partially under control, he said "Alright Kakarot. We have to go." 

"Go where?" Goku inquired. 

"I don't know. Somewhere without a lot of people where we can wait out your coffee charge and you can cause a minimal amount of damage." 

"How about Kami's Place?" 

"You'd probably knock it down." 

"Master Roshi's island?" 

"You'd probably sink it." 

"Geez." said Goku. He crushed part of the curb as he sat down to do the Goku equivalent of thinking. 

"The park." Vegeta said finally. "No one in their right mind would be there in this weather." 

"So are we not in our right minds?" 

"Well Kakarot, considering that you don't have a right mind to be in, and seeing as I'm standing out in a storm trying to help you, I'd have to say no. We're not." 

That answer seemed to satisfy Goku. He started in the direction of the park. 

"Kakarot!" Vegeta called. "Unless you want to be responsible for the destruction of the entire city, I suggest you fly." 

"Oh. Right." said Goku, taking to the air. Vegeta followed. 

At the park, Vegeta landed on the cement path and Goku landed in three foot deep mud right in front of a "Keep Off The Grass" sign. 

"Woah." Goku said, still standing waist-deep in mud. "That's pretty deep." 

"Yes Kakarot." Vegeta said. "I can see that." Goku pulled himself out, causing the mud to make a disgusting "splootch" sound. 

"Now what?" Goku asked, attempting to brush off the mud but only succeeding on smearing it. 

Vegeta sat down on a park bench, his hair unaffected by the downpour. "Why don't you try burning off some of that energy?" 

"Ok!" Goku said. He began flying laps around the park. After ten minutes, he became dizzy and came in for a landing. Goku's clothes, which had been cleaned by the pouring rain,

were once again drenched in mud as he landed in the same dirt patch as before. "Oh! I know what I'm gonna do!" 

He instantly-transmitted himself out of the hole. "Hey Vegeta!" he called. "I'm over here!" Then he instantly-transmitted himself all over the park. "Now I'm over here! And now I'm over

here! Hey look! I'm over here! Now I'm behind you! And now I'm over here!" 

The only thing stopping Vegeta from attacking Goku was the knowledge that he wouldn't be able to kill him. He endured Goku's annoying actions for twenty minutes, his fingers

twitching slightly as he held back a Final Flash. 

After a few more minutes, he couldn't take it anymore. He stood up, and when he sat back down, the park had a lot less trees than it did before. 

"Gee Vegeta." Goku said, looking over the damage. "What did you do that for?" 

"So I could keep my sanity." 

"O...k." said Goku. He resumed his instant-transmission. "Now I'm here! And you're over there! And now I'm here! And you're still there!" When Goku became bored of that, he began

running laps, and when he was bored of that, he worked on filling in the muddy trenches he had created. 

Suddenly, Goku was hit with a splitting headache. He stopped what he was doing and sat on the ground, his head in his hand. 

"Is the rush gone, Kakarot?" 

"Yeah. It is." 

"How long ago did you drink that coffee?" 

"I'd say about...six hours." 

"A six hour rush." Vegeta grinned wickedly. "That means you'll have a twelve hour hang-over." He stood up. His evil grin grew wider. "So, are you ready to spar?" 

Goku stared up at him."You're kidding, right?" 

"I am. You should get home before you start throwing up." 

"Throwing up?" Goku groaned. 

"That's what I said, isn't it?" 

Goku sighed and stood up. 

"Oh, and Kakarot?" Vegeta said. "When you get home, could you call my wife and let her know that I haven't brutally murdered you and thrown your dead, mutilated body in the

river? She probably won't believe me." 

"Sure Vegeta." Goku replied. He instantly-transmitted himself home, leaving the Saiyan Prince standing alone in the empty park. 

Vegeta took off for home, thinking about what an awful afternoon he had had. But knowing that Goku had a night of pain and suffering ahead made it all seem worth it. 


End file.
